Nore me Lineas Mineth's Story
by Micky-chan
Summary: Nore's life was full of bloodshed and anger...but why? Who is her mother...and why is her father a full-blood Bronze Dragon?
1. Step One: A Running Start

Humans have an inquisitive nature. This is a known fact. But when that sense of wonder and what lies beyond can no longer be satisfied by everyday life and horizons, one begins to wonder. What lies beyond this life? This is where our story begins its' flight.

In a little village of Burdak, two humans, young and in love, began to question all that was living. Their eyes were no longer satisfied at the surprise of a few wild cats running through the village. No more would their hearts jump at the rare passing over of a dragon's regal shape. Over time, the two lovers were disgusted with the daily rituals of work and play.

Torme, strong and devoted, looked to the horizon where all the dragons seemed to come from. "Narn, what do you think is over there?" he asked as they worked in the small barn yard. Narn, beautiful and loving, stood up and looked. She tilted her head as she looked at the sight. "No one goes out of their towns anymore. Who knows what may be there. Why?" She smiled her warm smile he loved so much. "Promise me Narn, we'll go see what's there one day…together." "I promise my love" He laughed and they both went back to work.

But that night Torme could not sleep. Narn had dreams filled with wild images of fighting dragons and talking with Elves.

In the morning, they both went into town. Everyone in town didn't think highly of them. They were 'radicals' and 'visionaries' they said. But nonetheless, the two kept a happy disposition…usually. Today, both were concerned over their recent happenings. Walking into the blacksmith, Torme was turned away. Not getting much sleep, he slammed the horseshoe he held down on the anvil. The smith was a stout man and took Torme, also very stout himself, by his shirt collar. But before the smith said two words, castle guards flooded the area. They seized the smith and took him away. Torme stood, shaking his head. Then he saw Narn across the street as she laughed with the florist. His anger washed away as one of the guards came to him. "I think you should stay out of the village the rest of the day today Torme. This will not wash over well with people," he said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. The guards left as onlookers were shooed away. Some of the others shouted obscenities at Torme.

Noticing the commotion, Narn turned to see Torme standing there. His head was hung and she knew they should go home. Just as she stepped in the road, a villager approached him from behind. Narn's heart surged with fear. As Torme looked up at her, the villager plunged a dagger, long and deadly, into Torme's back. Women screamed. Children were brought inside. Stores shut their windows and men turned their backs. Narn could only stand there, horrified.

The guard rushed back at the screams of "MURDER! OH GOOD LORD! HE'S BEEN SLAIN!" The villager who had done it had fled long ago. Torme lay on the ground, horseshoe clutched in his fist, dead. Narn couldn't move. When the guards arrived and crowded around his body, only then did she run for home. The friendly guard saw her running down the road. He followed after her as Torme's body was covered and taken to the village church. A young child went to where Narn stood and picked up Narn's flowers in her hands. She smelled them and looked at the crowd of guards. Turning to the florist, the young girl handed the flowers back and solemnly said, "You sold her Dragonsbane"

Narn threw the door open and collapsed upon the ground. No tears could come forth or breath be released. Only fear and surprise gripped her heart now. The guard stood in the doorway. Seeing Narn, he went to her and helped her stand. "Ms. Narn, please sit down." He helped her to a chair as she finally found breath again. "I am sorry about what just happened. Be sure we will catch the one who did this. But I am afraid we need a description. Did you see the one who did this?" He waited while she found words. Narn looked at the guard and shook her head. "No…I did not see who killed him." Narn knew the man who had killed him should be brought to justice. But her heart wouldn't let her tell the guard. She smiled very little and patted the guard on the shoulder. "Are you ok Ms. Narn?" "I will be fine. All dragons must take their flight sometime." The guard smiled a bit and bowed to her. "Will you be all right tonight? Maybe I should send someone to guard or I myself could guard…" But Narn would not hear it. Only said, "Where would we be without trust?" The guard smiled at her and took his leave. Closing the door softly, a small tear fell down Narn's face. She slowly shut her eyes and opened them again.

Narn walked back to the small bedroom and laid down. The day was done for her today. So she changed into her gown and let her long, curly, fiery red hair drape down on her back. She closed the blinds and climbed into bed. The kitten came and curled up next to her. Narn shut her eyes and slept but through the night, tears fell softly, swiftly and silently down her cheeks.

****

"FIRE! FIRE! DRAGON'S BREATH HAS COME TO CLAIM YOU WITCH! FIRE! FIRE!" Narn awoke to a scream. Am I awake? She thought, because everything was black. Then the beam fell from her ceiling. It was ablaze. Then she heard the screams more clearly. Someone barged the door in and called her name. She coughed and guided him with her voice. The smoke was growing thicker.

Finally, a figure lifted her but she fought him. She grabbed her sword from under her bed and pointed it at him. The guard waved smoke away from his face. Narn saw it was the nice one. "I have to get a few things. I'm leaving!" she shouted over the noise. "How can I help?" "Find my cat!" "He's outside already being taken care of. What else?" "Grab that scabbard and those things there. Be careful with that one. I'll kill you if you drop it. Don't look under the cloth." The guard handed her the scabbard as she sheathed her sword. Then, opening a pack, she placed many numerous and odd shaped bundles in her pack. She found her money pouch and thrust it inside as well. As she reached for some arrows, a timber fell. She noticed there was no more roof, only black timbers ablaze as well. "Narn! We have to go!" She nodded and grabbed her clothes, stuffed her feet in her boots and slung the pack on her shoulder. She placed the sword and a small dagger at her hip with a belt.

As they left, Narn went wide eyed. "WAIT!" She turned around and tried to go back through the door. But the door frame collapsed, barricading the room. The guard grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her out of the house, cradling one of the larger odd packages. Narn screamed and kicked. They ducked out of the doorway and into the crowd outside. Then, Narn watched as her house collapsed and burned in a pile.

The guard let her go, thinking she wouldn't be foolish enough to go back inside. But she rushed into the flames. She left her pack on the ground beside the guard. He tried to go after her, but one of the other's stopped him. As he looked around, he saw all the torches and evil smirks. He backed away from them all as he said, "There was no dragon… You all…" He couldn't finish. The guards took the villagers back to town. Bredi, the nice one, sunk to his knees and watched the house and Narn burn away…forever.

Bredi sat in that spot all the rest of the day. He held the pack and the odd shaped package. When night came, the house was just a soft red glow. He stood, slinging the pack on his back and cradling the object still, to try to find what might be left of Narn.

The timbers crumbled under his feet. He surveyed the small area with his eyes from where the doorway once stood. He walked in among the deeper piles and moved giant timbers away. He traced the whole house. But he could not find anything left. Walking out through the used-to-be doorway, he heard a faint noise. He turned his head and looked again. He swore he heard something. The kitten, who had sat next to him, went among a pile of the rubble and pulled on a piece of red hair. Bredi almost dropped the package. He went to the little handful of an animal and helped dig the black away from the red.

About a foot down was Narn. Her skin was smeared black and her stomach faintly rose and fell. She looked mangled, from the position she was lying in. But her hair was not even singed. It was the vibrant red and curly mass it had been yesterday. Bredi reached a hand out but the cat smacked it. Narn opened her eyes and looked at his face. Her face did not smile and her eyes were not empty.

She reached out to the guard. He put his hands out to her and she shook her head no. He looked confused. So, she sat up, effortlessly and took the bundle softly from the guard. She removed the cloth from the top and there was a head of red hair, as red as hers. He marveled at it. Narn smiled at the face that was also uncovered. "I have finally found a name for you my son. Purn…" she softly said as she the baby stirred in it's sleep. Bredi couldn't believe his eyes. Narn had a son. "Ms. Narn…is that…is he yours?" "Yes, that is why I said I would have killed you had you dropped him." The soldier lowered himself to his knees and awed at the sight.

Narn saw her pack and reached inside. She withdrew a rag. She wiped her face and arms from the black soot. Then, she stood with Purn in her arms and took her pack. Her gown was a black rag hanging off her frail body. She turned and started walking down the road, kitten following. Bredi put a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?" "I promised someone I would see what lies on the other side. I am going to go find out what is. I have no home anymore." "But your clothes…" "I'll change in the forest. The village isn't safe for Purn or me or my cat. Bredi, I have to go now…goodbye." "I'll come with you. Now that I know all the village was behind it, they might come after me as well. So let me travel with you. At least we'd have a horse…" "I already have a horse," she said as she smiled and whistled. A little ways out, Bredi could see a plain brown horse coming up to them.

He looked at Narn standing there and asked her the questions he was afraid would get her killed. "Narn, are you a witch or a spell crafter…" She looked at him, her fierce red hair seeming to grow brighter, as she murmured no with a smile. "How do you do all these amazing things then?" "I don't. They do." She pointed to the animals. "They make little miracles happen." "Narn, surviving a blazing fire is not just a little miracle." "I know how to survive. That was skill. My father was a hunter. He taught me all he knew too." She climbed aboard the horses' back and it lowered it's front feet to the ground. When it was standing again, she slid the pack strap over it's neck. She cradled Purn with one arm and grasped a handful of mane with the other. The cat jumped on the horses rump and lay down to sleep.

Then she sighed and turned to Bredi. "I know you will follow me even if I forbid it. So you may come along. Meet me in the forest just before dawn. I will not tarry when the sun rises and will flee to the east. Let me warn you. The journey I embark upon is not an easy one." "I am a soldier. I can handle…" She interrupted him. "There's no time for talk right now. Go, and be safe. Stay in the shadows and pack as light as you can but not foolishly." The horse started walking away, as Bredi ran to his barracks.


	2. Step Two: Slow Beating of the Wings

Step Two: Slow Beating of the Wings

Humans learn fear. Nothing is born with an instillation of a horrific experience that causes their hearts to stop and their breath to cease. But when a parental figure is presented with the same experience, fear has a new threat upon it. They will teach fear to fear itself. The forest was somewhere people would not go anymore. People had 'claimed' that spooks and other super naturals had entered the forest and were residing there. Narn had heard these tales but had ventured near it's edge many times. She had seen strange things but none had scared her. She always had Torme's firm hand in hers' as a guide. Now she had no warmth of a touch, save Purn's. She waited for Bredi to come. It was growing cold and Purn would not last long in the rags he was swathed in. She cradled him closer to keep him warm. Narn looked back at the horizon and watched the star's slowly dissipate. The final hours of her wait were drawing near and Bredi had not come. She had changed her clothes when she had arrived at the small pond near the edge of the woods. Now she was clothed like a hunter…possibly a rogue knight. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her arms were protected by bone guards and her hands were clothed in tight leather gloves with no cover for her fingers. She wore a leather tunic that was softly worn from many adventures. On down, upon her hip, sat her great sword in it's scabbard, tied to a worn leather belt. Also strapped to it sat her dagger, happy companion to the bow she had slung on her back with a quiver of arrows. Her breeches were that of a princess who had found them to terrible in color to wear. They were tan and had a few dirt spots on the knees where she had bent down to track a deer or two. Her boots were the normal riding boots, expensive to a normal villager. They were worn and flexed very easily now. Inside her stocking, she held yet another surprise, a shuriken. To top off her whole ensemble, a dark brown cloak was thrown about her shoulders and tied at the neck. The hood covered her head and hid her face very well. The piece of fabric was made for a big knight, so it draped off the horses' rump rather like a royal dress up would do. Narn was quite warm as the kitten came and curled near the babe in her arms to help. Narn smiled at the cat and looked one more time. The sky was becoming lighter with each breath she took. Her heart started yearn to go back. What if he was found…she thought. Then the inevitable came upon her. The soft glow of the sun started to peek over the horizon. She knew she had tarried to long. Her horse reeled on it's heels and stormed through the brush, into the forest. Thorn trees tore at her cloak but it was made from tough leather. It protected the horse as well. As they sped through, Narn thought she caught a glimpse of white. Her brave heart had told her it was probably a ghost. She was not afraid and urged the horse on through. She looked back to see if their trail was follow able. It certainly was a trail but something a human probably wouldn't follow. Something made her stop the horse and look around. She looked every which way. She looked to the day sky and knew. They were lost, deep in a wood she knew nothing of. Her only option was to dismount and try to find a game trail. The trees were so close together and the ground so heavy with underbrush that it was hard to find anything. Smiling, she looked at Purn's face, knowing he was hungry. So she went to her pack and took one of her clothed bundles out. She set Purn on the horses back for a moment and unwrapped the strange icicle like shape. It started to faintly glow a sea green when light was shown upon it. She took it in her hands as water was produced and dripped from her hand gripping the rock. She had found the rock near the forest edge and soon after, found out what it did. It produced large amounts of a nourishing liquid when none were available. She took the cloth it was wrapped in and held it under the dripping stream to catch some for Purn. She was hungry herself but would not waste anytime. She knew the guards would come find her because she was sure they had caught Bredi. When she had a handful, she formed the cloth into a cone shape and fed it to him like milk. He gladly drank it and went back to sleep. She replaced the rock in the cloth as it silenced it's glow and licked her hand, drinking what was there for now. She called the cat and he hopped down and intertwined himself in her legs. She promised him a fish from the mountain streams if he found a game trail out of the forest. The cat seemed to consider the offer for a moment. Narn waited for she had learned cats take their time on everything, so it benefits them the most. Finally the cat got up and walked in circles a bit, pawing here and there. Then it sat down and looked at her as if to say, "Remember…big fish." She mounted the horse, took Purn back in her arms and urged him forward. The cat jumped on as they passed him on the ground. They went at a brisk trot for three days, following the trail. It kept getting colder so she knew the mountains were getting closer. Every night, she took out a giant scroll and tried to make the most accurate map she could. The third day, it began to snow lightly. Narn drew her cloak closer around her and slowed the horse to a walk. Then she saw the same white flash again. On instant, she reeled the horse towards it and stared at it before it could go away. It was floating there, staring right back at her. Narn searched her mind for the name of what she was staring down. "Allip…" she murmured and the misty white shape made an eerie chime sound. It's eyes passed over the bundle in her arms and grew brighter. "What do you want…you have been following us for days now." It made another long chiming noise then a screech noise. Narn did not break her stare. Then something unexpected happened. Narn felt Purn trying to be ripped from her arms. The Allip was no longer in between the trees. She held onto Purn with a fierce grip. The screeching noise grew louder. The horse tried to reel around in circles but the Allip was still latched on. Narn took her free arm and drew her sword. She slashed at the air where the pull was seeming the strongest. Her sword met flesh of some sort and a high pitched chime sounded. Narn screamed and slashed again at the arm. At the sound though, the horse reared. Hands free of the mane, Narn fell off. She still cradled Purn in her arms, struggling to fight the grip the Allip still had. The horse did not run but tried to reel and kick the aberration. Then the cat, who had been hissing and spitting, leapt out in the air. Whether it could see the ghost or it was just jumping off the panicked horse, Narn would never know but the cat landed on the Allip's face. The cat dug it's claws into it as the chimes sounded again. It let go of Purn and became visible. Dark red blood was coming from numerous scratches. It's arms also dripped from the slashes. Narn acted just quickly enough to get a firmer grip on her sword before the Allip had its' hands on the cat. It pried the cat away from it's face. Before Narn could slash it's arms off, it tore the cat apart. Narn went pale again. She stared at it and then back at the Allip, floating there. She stood up slowly and held her sword tight. A tear fell down her cheek. She didn't have time to think before she plunged her sword through the blackness between its' eyes. The chimes grew higher as she pushed her sword clear through to the other side. "I will not fear anything…" she muttered as her hand that was attached to the sword went into the dark space. Narn quickly withdrew her hand. The darkness was so cold is burned her fingers. The Allip, hands waving wildly and chimes resounding through the forest, threw it's head about with the sword still through it. Narn sat down and watched as it slowly made less motions, then finally it's hands came down. It hovered for a moment, gave one last soft chime and the white misty cloak fell to the floor. The sword, blood stained, clanged to the ground. Narn looked back and shuddered at the pile of flesh that was her cat. She calmed her horse and laid Purn on his back. She spent the rest of the day digging a hole with her hands, and placed her friend in it. She sat upon the grave, one hand touching it, and cried. The forest had become silent once more, but it was night. The past three had been eerily quiet. Now, with the commotion that she caused, the forest would surely be disrupted in its' order. She climbed aboard her horse, picking up her sword and cradling Purn, all in one swift motion. They would not stop tonight. No rest would come for them. She began to wonder how vast the forest was and what possible dangers lay ahead. But still, something in her heart drove her to push forward. She knew she must find out what was over those mountains. They seemed closer everyday and yet, they never seemed to reach them. Winter was fast approaching and they would not find suitable shelter here. There were possible caves in those mountains…if they reached them before the end of winter.

Winter ended…and they were still traveling the game trail. Purn was growing stronger but Narn worried about him more and more. The surroundings had not changed in the last three months, save it was not white anymore. Narn had removed her cloak and was now using it for a horse blanket. It was already a week into a beautiful spring as they seemed to come upon a glen of some sort. Narn looked through the trees. The mountains seemed to be right above them. But she had really lost hope of ever reaching them. The game trail twisted away from the them most of the time. The horse was weary so they stopped for awhile. The glen was sunny, but it wasn't that big. She laid Purn on the soft grass, as she herself rolled in it's lushness. The horse started to graze on the new sprouts and seemed to be happy once more. Narn called for her cat to come out with them, but when no happy whiskered face came, she began to cry again. Her horse came over and laid down beside her. She cried into his side and said, "We'll never get there…I'll never see the other side…" Purn had crawled out of his wrap and was playing with a leaf. Narn watched him as her year old son played. He was sitting there playing and turned to smile. When he smiled…it almost broke Narn's heart. He had his father's eyes and his father's smile. She couldn't bare to look at him and turned her head every time. When she had choked back most of the tears, she looked back. He looked as if he was considering something. Then he tried to stand. Narn tried to go to him, but the horse put its hind foot up to barge her path. She fell onto the ground and watched as her baby boy tried to stand again. He looked at his mom and then stood for a moment. Then a wonderful thing happened. Purn started to walk towards her. The horse put his foot down and whinnied softly. Narn began to cry. These were his first steps. But she wasn't crying because it was a happy moment or because his father couldn't see it. She shed tears because he had taken his first steps in this god-forsaken place. As she cried, Purn walked and fell into her lap. His little fingers wrapped around hers as she hugged him close to herself. Then she noticed a creature at the edge of the glen spying on them. She set Purn down softly and drew her sword. The creature seemed frightened but it still was curious as to what these were. "What do you want?" "We's wish to knows yours businesses…" Narn seemed to know the creature by its' voice. It had visited her once and she had made friends with it. "Come out Mordekai," she cooed as she sheathed her sword. "Youses knows our name?" "Yes, it's me…the little girl from long ago." "You not little…" "I have grown up as you have to." The creature came out from the darkest shadows. It was a blue-ish colored Kobold with a bit of a scar over his eye. He smiled at Narn as he murmured, "I do knows you. You nice lady who gave me food when I was hungry. I still have to repay yous for that." Narn got an idea. "Mordekai, you live here right?" "Yesh, I lives here many yearses. What can I do for yous?" "Do you know how to get to those mountains?" "Mountains cold, dangerous and scary. Yes, I travel there many times. You want to go theres?" "Yes and you can lead us there, so please…for the love of all that is good, lead me out of here." "How long you been heres?" "About four months…traveling the same forest." "I will help you. Now, must get on your beast and follow Mordekai." Nodding her head, Narn grabbed Purn up and tied the cloth around him like a tunic. The horse bowed as they got on. The horse jumped up on fours as Mordekai pointed the way they'd be going. Then he ran off, at an incredible speed. The horse had to canter to keep up. The way was a lot less twisted and ran over smoother ground. Now, even though the spring was warm, it grew cold. Purn sat in front of Narn and held onto the horses mane as they jumped over giant fallen trees and splashed through streams. Mordekai looked back at them every once in awhile to see if they were still there. Then, when he did look back the last time, Narn had to call out to him. He skidded to a stop before smacking into an ivy-covered boulder. There had arrived. In less than a day…the forested journey was over. Narn slid down from her horse and hugged Mordekai. The little Kobold teemed with happiness. He hugged her back. "Thank you so much my friend. I do consider your debt repaid. More than repaid…you hath saved me and my son." "Just doing good." "Would you like to come with us?" "Mordekai must stay here. He must help others likes yourselves." He smiled as he walked away, waving a hand. She smiled as he disappeared into the dark forest once again. Narn took her 'map' out and sketch down the path they had roughly taken. Night was coming and they needed to find shelter. Mordekai had warned them of strong winds that blew here. She looked at her horse, standing proud. She knew he was not made to scale the mountains. She put Purn on the ground and removed her pack from his neck. She patted his head and fed him a small sliver of carrot. Tears began to fall as she smoothed his fur on his neck. She finally threw her arms around him and cried into him. Then she regained herself and tried to scare him away. Her horse only 'laughed' at her. She shook her head and slapped his rump. Now, he looked at her with a look of confusion. "Go home. You cannot go any further and we both know this." The horse drooped his head. "Oh…that's right. We have no home…but you cannot scale this mountain. So go…be free." Narn turned away and started up the mountain. It was pretty easy going. The boulders provided places for her hands. The ground was rough and her feet easily grabbed at it. Purn was even making his way rather well. HE had a special quality. Narn smiled at her son and he smiled back. It sickened her again. She looked away and climbed higher. Purn could not understand this. His mother could not look at him. But he loved her just the same. Narn did not look back, only helped her son up. Night fell and they hid behind a giant boulder, sharing a roll and some stale apple slices. Then they slept. Narn was happy. They had made it to the mountains and nothing was going to ever doubt her mind again.

The mountain proved to be more vile than the forest, naturally. It took 3 years for the two get up and over the mountains. Narn's horse ended up sneaking along behind them. He showed up two months after the day they separated. Narn was stronger and her heart held more love for Purn, now a boy of 4 years, almost five. His bright red hair had gotten to his shoulders and Narn had taught him much. He now claimed her dagger as his. Now, the three travelers stood at empty plain. It stretched for vast miles. But Purn pointed to something out to the east. She looked far and saw what his wise eyes saw. There was a little line of blue. "The ocean…" He looked at her, confused. "It's a giant mass of water my son, and we are going to go there." She smiled at him and hopped on Kai, named after her Kobold friend. Purn hopped on the horse by himself too. Narn didn't dare look at her son. She could feel his smile and she still dreaded it. She knew the plains were going to be dangerous but felt the mountains had prepared her for anything. They walked on down the grass covered base of the mountain and into the knee deep grass. Narn took out her map and traced their trail. Then she looked to the sky. They had seen no regal forms in the sky. This began to worry her. She did not know the dragons ways and assumed they had migrated. She replaced her map in her pack and let her fingers lightly touch the bundles she still had in her pack. They were her treasures and she would never let anyone know what they were until they had to be revealed. Looking back to the plains, she sighed and rubbed Purn's hair. He had fallen asleep, leaning his head on her back. They walked on all day until night and then they laid in the grass, well hidden. They did this same thing for another two years. Narn was tired of it by the time they reached the port town of Haden. She rejoiced at the site of a town, rising in the distance. Purn was a good deal taller and was showing signs his wisdom. He was now a boy of seven and a handsome boy. Narn was still beautiful as well. As soon as the guard spotted them coming, weary and dirty, they rushed inside and opened they gates. They were both welcomed with open arms. Purn walked the horse inside the gigantic gates as a doctor took his mother. She had a few scratches that had needed tending too. One of the guards recognized Narn and ran to her. "Narn! Oh thank God you're safe!" "Bredi?" "Yes, it's me Narn. I am here." Narn smiled up at him as the doctor removed her bone guards. He wrapped the scratches after cleaning them. Then he went away. Purn brought the horse to his mom as Bredi welcomed them to Haden Port. "We are hungry my friend and very tired. We have not slept in three days. We have not eaten in more then a week. Pray thee, do you have a temporary lodging for my horse and my son? I wish them to be taken care of first." "This…is Purn? My…how you have grown boy." He nodded towards Bredi. "Mariam, take Lady Narn and let her have something to eat, on me. Purn will join you shortly as will I Narn." "Thanks my friend." The four of them parted and when night fell, they all made merry and joy until Narn fell asleep. Purn was leaning against her in the booth, also asleep. When Bredi noticed, he and the other guards ushered people out and home. Bredi stayed behind to make sure they would be ok during the night. He couldn't imagine what they had possibly been through…


	3. Step Three: Slowly Lift Away

Step Three: Slowly Lift Away

Humans will learn respect in the most odd ways. They have no regard for an entity of great power and wish to conquer it at all times. But when this entity fights back with a force to be reckoned with, humans must rethink their approach. But…what if this greater entity…could not be conquered… A few more years passed in the port town as Narn realized she must learn to craft and efficiently sail a boat. Purn learned much from Bredi and the other guards about fighting and studied under all the artisans, mastering their skills. But every time Purn would smile… Narn looked away. Bredi also cared for the two of them. They almost became their own little family. Then, one day when Narn was being taught about steering the huge mass of wood, Bredi approached her. He and Narn took their daily walk before the sunset but Narn could tell something was amiss. Bredi looked into her eyes and said, "Narn, I have grown to love Purn as a father would a son. And I have also grown to love you as a…husband would a wife." He got on his knee and proceeded to ask Narn's hand in marriage. Purn had just gotten out of the blacksmith and spied Bredi and Narn standing on the docks. He was curious to see Bredi on his knee. He snuck into the shadows and listened in closer. When Bredi asked Narn, rage welled within him. Yet he knew not of the reason. He left the shadow and angrily tromped home. Narn was taken aback. Bredi got off his knee and awaited an answer. Narn stood angrily in her place. She slapped Bredi across the face and tromped home as well. Bredi stood in astonishment. He held his cheek for a moment then sighed. She still held a great love for Torme. He walked back to his post and made a promise to be her friend as long as either of them lived. Narn noticed Purn was home and he looked a bit mad himself. "He squirt, what's wrong with you?" She sat down on the couch as her 12 year old son climbed up near her. Purn looked towards his mother with sad eyes. "You were spying huh?" She smiled and rubbed his red hair. "Yes, he did ask me. And you know what I did?" "What did you do mother? I hope you didn't hurt him." "Well, I did slap him for having such an idea. I hope you aren't to mad." He smiled and went to get a piece of paper. Narn waited for him to come back. He wrote: When are we going to continue our journey mother? At this, Narn's smile lost a little happiness. "Come, tis time for sleep. Go on and get into your bed." He kissed her cheek and walked to his bedroom. Narn sat, looking at the fire as Bredi came in from afternoon watch. "Narn, I am sorry. I didn't realize…I hope this doesn't ruin things between us…" "I shall be leaving tomorrow. I will leave very early. Bredi, you once said you would come with me. Come with me tomorrow." "What did Purn say?" She did not answer him. "Why haven't you told him? Do you want it to be a surprise?" "Bredi, do you know what it's like to not be able to look at your smiling son because you're afraid?" "No, I don't." "Then do not mention this to him." "Narn, when we parted that day, Purn was crying yet there was no sound. Nor do I recall Purn ever talking." A tear fell down Narn's face. "What is wrong with him Narn?" "He cannot speak." "What happened?" "I am not sure but I think it has to do with the fire. His crib was ablaze when I retrieved him from it, if you remember." "Oh…" Narn stood and stretched. "Tomorrow, we make for the east, across the ocean. I saw a dragon fly overhead not long ago and I wish to know where they make home." "That's ludicrous!" "Follow me…and I will protect you." Narn's beautiful face bared a look of such seriousness, it scared Bredi. He knew she would not be safe on her own. "Who is to take care of Purn?" "Purn does not need me anymore. He is old enough to make it now. Bredi…I am sorry I did slap thee." "You were in the right my lady." "No…I wasn't…because truth is Bredi, I do love thee as well. But I do not wish harm on anyone else. Please, understand this." Bredi nodded as the lady smiled and walked to her bedroom. Bredi awaited the morn and did not sleep as well as he thought he would.

When light filtered through the window ever so softly, Narn was already awake. Purn was an early riser so she had been up before the sun. She was already dressed and packed and made her way to quietly wake Bredi up. But there he stood, ready to sail. "I know the boy as well as you Narn." "Then let me have one more look, I pray you. For I feel I shan't see him again." Narn left the room and walked silently to her son's room. There he lay, noiseless and handsome. Narn entered the room, quietly looking upon the face of her husband as well. She let a tear fall and then with a soft kiss, she walked out and nodded to Bredi. He opened the door to the chilly air of a port summer morn and out they walked, into silent streets.

Sneaking among the buildings, the two raced to beat the town's first breath of life. The harbor was awaiting the new quietly. Narn was the first down the hill and into the boat. Bredi clambered on the bridge and untied the boat hurriedly. Narn came out and released the sails. She began to hear a disturbance within the small port house. "Bredi, come on. We have to go…now!" Bredi threw his pack on the giant ship as the gentle sea breeze filled the sails and they eerily glided out. Narn assumed command at the wheel. Bredi knew something of cartography and was in charge of drawing the map this time. The sun came up eventually…and Haden Port was a but blink of life. Narn smiled sadly with a last look as she pictured her son waving goodbye. He was smiling. Narn gritted her teeth and turned away. The ocean stretched out before them, ready to be sailed and explored. Looking at the glossy top of the ocean, she knew the Purn wouldn't have been alive long had he come with her. She sighed and guided the ship along the barging waves. "The bluest jewel was over the mountains love…A new home to carry our sons heart," she muttered as the sun rose to the top of the sky.

They had been sailing for two months together and Narn had become quite happy again. They had sung songs while cleaning the decks and when Bredi had taught Narn to fish, they both had laughed until their sides hurt. Night had approached now but the sky was clear and the waves were quiet. Narn was leaning over the rail, listening to the waves when Bredi came up behind her. "Tis late m'lady. I think it be best if you went on to bed." "Oh but the night is so wonderful this eve. Pray, let me stay a bit longer." "I hold no control over m'lady. She does what she will," he said as he placed a friendly hand upon her hip. Narn's heart jumped. Bredi smiled, removed his hand and walked back to the helm. Narn wondered what she had felt and looked back at the ocean. A few more moments passed and then Narn went below the deck. When in her room, she opened the drawer that held the clothed bundles. She took one out and opened it. Inside this particular one, was a ruby red jewel, smoothed over by time…or magic. Narn held the stone in her hand and felt the dream trapped inside it flow through her again. She had tried many times to find out what the dream meant. When the short vision ended, she was still baffled but replaced the cloth and hid it away again. Climbing underneath the covers, she slowly closed her eyes as she caught a shaft of light in her face before complete darkness descended. As she slipped into a dream of wondrous proportions, a wave of warmth washed over her and stayed till morning came.

It was still night, in the dead of it actually, when the boat was disturbed in it's gentle rocking motion. Narn stirred in her sleep as Bredi opened his eyes. He smiled at Narn and kissed her cheek. Getting up and out of her bed, he went and stood on the deck. All seemed to be clear…except something arose on the horizon. Bredi walked to the hull and stared at the monstrous pillars of rock rising in the distance. He stood in wonder but as he did, he felt another force move the boat gently. He went to the rail, thinking it to be a passing whale. When he spotted nothing, he looked back at the pillars. A bird of some sort, a rather big one, glided among them. Then the force moving the ship began to grow stronger. He turned around, hand on the hilt of his sword, to spy the disturber. Something was casting a faint glow in the water…two little eerie glows. Bredi leaned a little to look closer. The creature lunged at his face as he backed away. Erupting from the ocean, Bredi knew the creature. But before he could mouth one word, Narn was at his side, arrow drawn to a taught bow. Her aim was at the figure circling overhead. She released the arrow but the winged demon spun and flew at them. They scrambled to get away, but the grasping, taloned feet closed around them before they could go below. Narn saw the boat sinking below them and looked to the foot across from her. Bredi was screaming out in pain because one of the talons had pierced his armor. Narn's fingers began to lose their grasp and she dropped her bow. It fell until everything was white and the bow, ocean and boat were no longer visible. The slow, steady beating of the wings soothed her heart into submission and she drifted out of consciousness.


	4. Step Four: Fly As Long As Your Heart Des...

Step Four: Fly As Long As Your Heart Desires

Humans have fragile minds. Their ideas and beliefs are attempts at trying to sustain a living wonder within. When these minds are tormented constantly and berated time after time, what will stop it from making a final attempt at life by ending the spark of another? Something scraped along the floor. Narn awoke with a start and slid down a ways. She grabbed a handful of the 'ground' suspecting it to be dirt. She drew her hand to her face and saw gold…bright, glittering gold. She dropped it back and looked in front of her. There sat 12 dragons, each a different color and a different height. They all stared at the small, helpless forms below them. Narn reached for her sword and realized she did not possess it. She fumbled for her other weapons and found she had been stripped. Bredi was next to her, bleeding badly. He tried to muster a smile but couldn't move. The dragons' breaths sounded like beating drums but helped to sooth her mind…until one spoke. It's voice sounded like a low bell clanging to and fro. Narn put her hands to her ears and screamed. She stood up and screamed back at it. The dragon was alarmed. While he conversed with the others in their odd bell sounds, Narn went to Bredi. "Here, let me help," she said but she had nothing to cover the wound with. She looked for her clothes but found them not. She turned back to the dragons, who were once again silent. "He needs help. I can help him. Let me." One of the shinier dragons stepped forth. His voice was not the clanging bells but it was low and melodious. "I am Kitzer, Grand Bronze. What were you doing on the Blue Jewel?" "Blue Jewel?" "I believe you call it an ocean." "I was exploring." "Then why did you possess three of the seven sacred jewels of the Hall?" "Excuse me, but I do no know anything of your noble race. What Hall?" Kitzer seemed to sigh, for a great, hot breeze knocked Narn into the gold pile again. "Human know that what you have done is a serious crime. The penalty for this…" The gold dragon seemed to speak to Kitzer. Narn's heart was afire. She was talking to dragons. Kitzer smiled, if you are permitted to call it that. "Human, we are in need of a new Mistress. The existing one is rather…plain. Since you are what our Grand One had been hoping for, you will not serve the penalty. However, that one there, who is very near death anyway, will pay it." Two human-like soldiers came from amidst the mass of scales and climbed the gold. Narn laid upon Bredi and wouldn't let them take him. "He is my friend. I will not let you kill him! Murderers!" Kitzer seemed sad and lowered his head. Then the oldest one among them spoke in a faint tone. "We are not without heart dear. Look at your friend. Do you think he would really have a better life if he lived? He is suffering now, and we do so hate to see that." Here, the black and red dragons made light bell sounds. They were laughing. The shining ones all turned their heads to them and stared. Soon, the two were just smiling. "So please, let him go quickly and peacefully." Narn turned to her friend. He smiled and reached out to her. His cold fingers met her warm flesh. She began to cry. In a hoarse whisper, he uttered, "Be strong Narn…I have seen so much…because of you. Goodbye m'lady. May our God be…with you." He winced as human's took him away. Narn watched them go. But the soldiers stopped before the dragons. The black dragon, a reeking mass of stench, began to speak. "Knight, it is honorable to end one's suffering by your own hand. Here is your sword. May it serve you well in this last task." Bredi smiled, taking up his sword. Narn was horrified. She started to slide down the heap of glitter, screaming his name. But before she had reached the bottom, Bredi had stabbed himself…in his heart. Narn's mind replayed it over and over, her breath stopped, and she fell to her knees. No sound came, everything seemed silent. The bronze dragon put a wing out and covered the body. "May you rest in eternal peace…" The dragons tolled their bells as the silver muttered something to the soldiers. Behind Kitzer's wing, they proceeded to take Bredi away, to a separate place where he was to be buried. Narn seemed as a statue as the young green dragon tolled, "Seems she has died in place Elder. What are we to do now?" "She is not dead. This loss is too hard for her to bear. Kitzer, you being the Grand Bronze, you are charged with her care." Kitzer sighed, "Why me…yes, of course Elder." He folded his wings and proceeded to turn into his human form…with wings. The black and red dragons left, conversing quietly so they wouldn't be heard by the elder. The green crawled down the side of the rock and took off from there. The blue dove into the ocean as others left, by themselves or in pairs, until the giant cave was silent and empty. Narn was still kneeling in the gold as Kitzer climbed to her. "M'lady?" Narn turned her head, her eyes empty. "Come down from my hoard please, you're making prints on the gold." He smiled and reached a hand out to her. She just sat and stared. Kitzer sighed again and picked her frail body up. He carried her down and placed her on the giant rug lining the floor. He fetched a blanket for her and placed it about her shoulders. Finally she spoke, but her voice was a faint whisper. "I have lost everything, save my son. Yet I failed even him. What am I to do…please tell me." She looked at his beautiful face…and it broke his heart. He knelt beside her and gently put his arms around her shoulders. Into her hair, he muttered, "I know your troubles…your pains m'lady. I have watched you for a long while." She closed her eyes and leaned her head into him, burying her face into his shirt. She put her arms back around his neck and cried silently. Kitzer put a hand to her head and undid the old hair band. Her hair fell in long, red, curly locks down her back. Kitzer's eyes brightened. She was more beautiful than he thought. Her pale, white skin was covered in sweat from the hot cave and also in dirt. So, Kitzer left to get a pail of water. He came back with a green robe and a soap bar, his tail pulling the bucket behind him. His tail made Narn laugh. She stopped crying and took in all the details of where she was. First, she noticed she was very high up. She could see the ocean outside the very large mouth of the cave, no land in sight. She spied a dragon darting among more of the rock pillars. "Kitzer, is this…are these rocks your home?" "No…just this cave is my home. These rocks make up Niunkni Nigli or High Home. The ocean and these rocks are the Draconian Isles as you would call them. He set the water down behind her and sat down himself. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to wash your hair. You were at sea a long time." He smiled and conjured the water up and out of the bucket. Narn watched in amazement. The water hung in the air as Kitzer dipped his hand in. It seemed to be like jelly. Narn's mouth gaped open. Kitzer smiled and began working. He saw Narn reach out to touch it. He laughed when she smiled and drank it from her fingers. Kitzer made the water into the form of a dragon and took a little part for a human. They both looked very life-like. "How did you do that?" "Tis very simple. The water loves to play so we play. Tis an understanding we have." Narn nodded. She understood perfectly. But it seemed her hair didn't want to understand Kitzer. His fingers met opposition every time he tried to run his hand gently through it. He let out a laugh and conjured a bottle from a dragon sized cabinet on the far wall. But the size of the bottle grew as it slowly floated over, from a potion vial to a cauldron. Narn wondered what was in it. It smelled very strongly of dandelions and mint leaves. Kitzer got up and clambered up and over the side. Narn saw his tail holding the edge. He began to hum a silly tune and the cauldron made him sound like a church choir. Climbing out, he sent the pot back. In his hands, he held a small bowl that smelled the same. Kitzer winked at her and again, sat down and worked the green liquid into the air. He scooped big handfuls out and worked it into the mass of tangles. Narn joined in his song and by the end, her hair was shining and smelled wonderful. "Now, here's the water," he said as he replaced it in the bucket, "and here's some soap. The robe is there for you when you are done. I must take my leave of you now, but I shall return. Please, please feel free to look around in the cabinets but there is one rule. Stay away from my hoard…the gold that is." He sighed when he reached the mouth of the cave. "I shall have to call _her…_" he murmured as his dragon shape resumed and dove out of the cave. Narn watched him swerve to miss another dragon and dissappear behind a far off pillar. When all was quiet and she was sure no one else was about, she took her first bath in three months. When she was dry and clean, she pulled the robe over her head and put her hair back in a bun. She decided to look around, but was careful of the gigantic gold pile in the corner. She noticed her stomach was growling and decided to try to find some food. He had permitted her to look in the cabinets, so she decided to go to the smallest one and look. Luckily, there were ladders that slid along the edges. She climbed one and nudged the giant door open. Inside, were chests on shelves…covered in dust. "Good Lord! I thought dragons were neater." She picked a shelf and walked along it's edge. Opening a chest, she found that it did hold food, of all sorts. There was fresh bread and cookies in this particular one. She opened the one beside it and found raw meat inside. She hurriedly shut that one. The on e on the other side was full of apples. She wanted to eat one but, even though she probably could, Kitzer had only said look. So she shut the chests and looked in others. Before Kitzer got back, she had discovered more clothes of all sizes, gems stuffed in crates and bones under a giant armoire. Near the back, she had found a fire pit and many pots and pans. She was poking among these when Kitzer swooped in. "Narn? Come to me please." She padded over to him, her feet bare. Bowing slightly, he turned back to his tanned human state. "No need to bow. I forgot humans need to eat at least three times a day. Forgive me, I haven't had a human in my home in a long time, save the half-lings." He eyed her hair in the tight bun and sighed. "Do you mind?" he asked as he reached up and pulled it out, the fire of it falling among her shoulders. She became embarrassed when he smiled at her. "Well…I uh…" At that time. A rather plump and short girl lazily misted in. She dusted the magic dust off herself, coughing. Kitzer shook his head and put a hand to his forehead. He felt sick already. "Rosa, no otra vez…(Rosa, not again)" "Ah Kitzer! (Oh Kitzer!)" "Apenas no golpear prueba mi tesoro sobre esta vez, bueno? (Just try not to knock my hoard over this time, ok?)" "Bueno, bien. (All right, all right)" The girl, a little older than Narn who was thirty, conjured a broom from thin air. She began sweeping the dust into a pile. Looking around at the rest of the cave, she noticed Narn standing next to him. "Otra chica Kitzer? Realmente, usted es mulo. (Another girl Kitzer? Really, you are evil.)" "No para comer mi estimado, (Not for eating my dear)" as he tuned and muttered, "though I would love to eat you…" Narn followed Kitzer to the back where she had been. He sat on a pile of cushions and tried to get comfortable. He ended up turning into a smaller version of his dragon self. Narn sat down in a seat as Kitzer yelled out, "Limpios los gabinetes por favor! Eso es su trabajo tambien… (Clean the cabinets please! That is your job as well)" He received no answer. He sighed, looked at the ceiling and uttered a few words. Narn was completely silent. She knew not of what they had said. Kitzer smiled as he said, "Now…Narn, oh yes! Are you hungry?" "If it's noe to much trouble, I kind of am." He nodded and whisked an apple from the air. "I believe you liked this one?" "How do you do that?" "What?" She whooshed her hands around, trying to imitate his hands…or paws. He laughed very loudly, deciding to be human again. "Magic my dear…that is all. Now, about your stay here…" "Stay?" "Yes, you are to stay and live with us. Not that we don't trust you, but we have long awaited a motherly figure, such as yourself, to get the nerve to venture your tiny lands. We need you to do something for us." Narn bit the apple with a surprised look. "You…need me?" She took another bite. "Yes, as you can see, Rosa," he shuddered, "isn't exactly a nice lady. Her dragon half didn't even show through." "Dragon half?" "You really know nothing of dragons do you m'lady?" She shook her head with a smile. He snickered, "Well, then I shall teach you. But first, I shall tell you what we need." He searched for appropriate words, for it would be hard to explain. "Dragons can do a lot of things, correct?" She nodded. "But sometimes our knowledge of the outside world isn't correct, our hoards get dirty from lack of time to clean and many races call upon us to do battle. So, our ancient elders captured a human woman, one that was a promising mother and bared wonderful children." "Wait, wait, wait…you need me to have a kid for you?" He awkwardly smiled. "It would seem you are the one the elders chose. Whom they want the half to be…is being decided now." Narn stood up, still munching the half of the apple, and paced around. "So, let me get this all correct. Dragons needs me to have a…" "Daughter…preferably." "A daughter to help them out?" "Precisely." She finished her apple while Kitzer patiently waited. "What about Rosa?" "She'll be put near a village, dressed as a traveler, and she'll think she has been dreaming. Believe me, she'll be all right." "What happens if I refuse?" Kitzer's eyes went wide. "Please! For the love of all that is clean and beautiful…don't refuse." She sighed and knelt next to him. "Would I possibly get a say in who the dragon would be?" She smiled at him and his heart melted. "I would try most willingly for you m'lady. Thank you for doing this." "Can she hear us?" "no, she wouldn't even try to anyhow. I imagine she began cleaning the chests and stumbled onto the cookies again. Her magic won't teleport her anymore if she keeps getting…larger." Kitzer took a pan and filled it with water from the spring. He put it over the logs and blew a beautiful red flame onto them. When the water was hot, Kitzer threw leaved into it and stirred them around. Soon, they were talking and having tea, while Kitzer made something for Narn to eat. It was night by this time, so Narn made herself a place to sleep comfortably with Kitzer's help. Before she closed her eyes, Kitzer lit a few torches and turned into himself. Then, with a smile, he turned to her and asked Narn, "Who did you have in mind…just wondering." She smiled at him and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her. He quietly snickered and closed his wings. The elder was flying towards him. He waited patiently until he alighted. His grin was grand as he held himself on the edge strongly. "My friend, the dragons have chosen…" He looked deep into Kitzer's eyes and walked in, turning human.


	5. Step Five: Circle Down

Step Five: Circle Down

Humans need love. It is essential to their being…as is hate to balance it out. But when the barer of shining light for that dark soul disappears, what is the young, new soul supposed to do? They need love to fly…to grow…but there is none there. They are all alone. She awoke when the first traces of dawn crept in. The torches still remained lit and their glow danced on the gold. She lifted her head from the pillow and noticed her robe was beside her. Feeling a soft, hot breath down her back, she rolled over and spied a dark face beside her. She smiled as he squinted in the darkness. "Is it morning already?" Narn placed a gentle hand to his face as he gently kissed her forehead. She snickered and lay down again. Kitzer wrapped her up in a gentle hug and laughed. Narn snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes again. Kitzer did not go back to sleep nor did he get up. He just lay there, keeping a watchful eye over her until he had sealed the cave entrance. His wings did ache to be stretched but he would not leave her company. He kissed her face again and watched her sleep.

The months seemed to pass by so quickly, Narn could hardly believe it. She and Kitzer had become very close and he had taught her all about dragons. The sun was setting now…in a blood red sky. Kitzer came to stand by Narn and pulled her close. "Blood sun means red will run…" Kitzer said. Narn was worried. The red setting sun never meant good things…and Nanr knew she would come tonight. Kitzer kissed her head and turned into a dragon. He smiled then said, "Wait for me, love." She smiled gently and nodded. He flapped his wings and flew off to go see the elder. Narn turned to go read but she heard the rampant and very spastic beat of wings coming closer so she turned around and waited. A small white dragon crashed in, head-over-heels. "Has she come yet?" Narn smiled. "No, not yet Prin. Soon, I know." "What cha gonna name her?" Narn blinked. She didn't know. That thought hadn't crossed her mind so she panicked. "Is there a special name I have to give her? Does it have to mean anything?" "Calm down Narn," the young baby dragon said as she laughed. She sat down and rocked on her tail. "Kitzer's really happy. He's nervous too." Narn nodded as she sat in the rocking chair Kitzer had picked up from a nearby village. Narn took her book and read stories to Prin until night had come…and Kitzer had not returned. Narn stood looking out at the cold, pale moon and hoped he returned soon.

Narn had returned to bed only to find it had been time. So she came, while they were all alone in the dark cave, for Narn could not light the torches. Narn now held her in her arms, breathing heavily. Something was wrong. She could feel it but without a light she couldn't see. Kitzer swooped in, crashing into his hoard, sending gold everywhere. He quickly lit the torches and turned human. He saw Narn, sweaty and deathly ill…holding a baby. He fell to his knees beside her, a smile meeting hers. But he could also feel that something was wrong. Narn's breathing started to become slower. Kitzer looked at his daughter and saw what he feared. She wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. "She's…so beautiful." Kitzer's eyes welled up. "Yeah, she is." She doesn't know he thought. "What's her name…daddy?" She smiled at hom, her breathing very slow now. Kitzer put a hand to her head and stroked her fiery red hair. "Whatever you want love, whatever you want…" His tears fell upon her face and she put a comforting hand on his face. "Nore…Nore me Lineas Mineth…" Kitzer was shocked. "Mineth? But that's my last name…" "Of course it is…" He smiled. "Nore me Lineas Mineth…Flame of the Heart…" He let more tears fall onto her, unoticing of her breath stopping. She smiled and closed her eyes sighing. Kitzer's ears heard nothing. He looked to her and saw no movement. Her body grew cold even though the rock was aflame. But he did hear breathing. He sighed saying, "Oh Narn…I thought I you were…" She didn't move. He wondered who was here, hiding among the shadows. His eyes flashed red as he scanned the room, growling quietly. Then, as his eyes passed over Narn again, he saw his daughter was very much alive and well. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Kitzer gently took her in his arms, scared to hold such a tiny thing. He cradled her close to him, wrapping her in a piece of silk. She was very small, as long as he arm from wrist down to his elbow and weighed as light as his smallest scale. His tears fell on her face. "So small…yet you will be so great. This is my little daughter." Nore didn't cry, didn't scream, only reached towards her father. He was frightened for her. The dragons might not believe she would grow up to be what they wanted, for Kitzer knew she would be the best. He heard an eerie tap at the doors to his cave. He set Nore in the rocking chair and covered Narn up. He wiped a few tears as he turned into himself and pulled the doors open slowly. The elder was there, hovering. "Where is the child?" Kitzer's face saddened as he let the elder swoop in. He alighted and turned to his wizardly form. Kitzer turned his regal head and saw him go to the chair. "Oh my…" "What is it?" "So tiny…" "Elder…I know she is small…but she'll grow and be great." "I know." Kitzer was confused. He quickly turned human as the elder picked Nore up in his arms. "What was the name chosen for her?" "Lady Narn chose Nor…Illy. She chose Illy." "Illy?" The elder looked at him suspiciously. "It's not like you to lie Kitzer. What is the child's name?" He sighed, saying, "Nore…Nore me Lineas Mineth…" "Flame of the Heart…hmm…Where is Narn come to think of it?" Kitzer shut his eyes tight, choking back tears. "She lies dead Elder…died for Nore." The elder muttered a Draconian prayer and looked at Kitzer. "I will take care of Narn…" he said, handing Nore to him, "Take care of her." He turned dragon and carefully wrapped his front foot around Narn's clothed body. As he lifted away, a few strands of her red hair fell upon Kitzer. He picked them up and held fast to them. He turned back to Nore and brought her to his cheek. She smiled and made a little squeak. Kitzer jumped. He looked at her more carefully. She had little bronze scales on her arms here and there and her fingers was claws. He smiled, and sat in the chair, slowly rocking her back and forth. While he sat, he held the hair in the air and enchanted it, making it so it would stay the same forever. Then he slowly wove it into a necklace, fetching a small jewel from his hoard. He noticed it was everywhere. He shuddered but ignored it for now. The jewel was a blue and green rock, that sat nicely in the middle of the choker. Before finishing it, he put it around Nore's neck and bound it there, to grow with her as she grew. He smiled at her again. A head poked up and over the edge. He looked at it oddly, the sun in his eyes now. A small, white dragon hopped to him. "IS IT HER!? IS IT HER!?" "Prin?" "Kitzer?! IS IT HER!?" He smiled and laughed. "Yes, it is. Come, look." "Okay mom, he said we can come see her!" A huge white dragon flew up and hovered for a moment. She smiled and proceeded to say, "Kitzer, how are you?" "I am fine." He smiled and nodded for her to come in as well. She turned human and walked to him. Her dark blue eyes marveled at the child. Prin hopped up to look as well, her tail balancing her on the back of the chair. Strae admired Nore. She saw she was going to be very strong. "Kitzer, she's probably hungry…" He looked worried. "Um, what am I supposed to feed her?" Strae laughed. "Oh my, don't you know?" "I am a male, if haven't noticed." "Then, if you permit me to share some of your dinner tonight, I will help you today." Kitzer thought about this. He could barely find enough food for himself anymore. He sighed, knowing he needed the help. "All right, you and your daughter may share dinner with me tonight." "Very good. Now, let me see our beautiful mistress." Kitzer was reluctant to hand Nore over but he had known Strae a long time. "Kitzer, I'll help you put your gold back while mom feeds her." Kitzer smiled. "Thank you Prin and tonight I shall bake you a cake." "Yay!" Prin started picking gold up happily and carefully. Kitzer kept careful watch over Nore while they cleaned. 

It took all day to clean the gold up. Kitzer kept getting visitors wanting to see the new mistress. The elder black dragon had been troublesome. He had knocked the gold down again, which infuriated Kitzer. Kitzer had turned dragon and roared at him to get out, causing Nore to cry…for the first time since she had been born. As soon as she had, the black left willingly, Strae screaming herself. She quietly talked to Nore, but she wouldn't calm down. Kitzer took her to his private room while Strae and Prin continued cleaning. Once inside, he turned into himself and curled around her gently. He quietly tolled a dragon lullaby to her while rocking her gently. His big dragon heart went all mushy inside. He hated it, yet he loved Nore. As soon as she was quiet again, he came back outside and gave her back to Strae while he went and hunted. When he came back, his cave was over run again by many different dragons. He was carrying two deer in his mouth so he couldn't scream. He did the next best thing. In his throat, he summed up the biggest growl he could. The all turned and saw him, looming there in the door way. Strae was cornered as Prin tried to keep them all back. Kitzer dropped the deer on the floor when he saw Nore in one of the red's arms. Everyone had the sense to leave as he walked to him. Kitzer snapped his teeth in his face as he dropped Nore. Kitzer panicked and dove for her. Luckily, Strae had her wings out and gently caught her in her arms. She quickly took her away as Kitzer roared, in his loudest tone, "GET OUT!!" The red hissed at him and Kitzer bit his tail. He yelped as he spastically flew out. Kitzer turned human and punched the cave wall. Prin was frightened so she went to her mother. Strae handed Nore to her while she went to Kitzer. She calmed him down after a bit and then they had dinner, in which they all ate rather much. Kitzer was now making one of his renowned Strawberry and Blood cakes, while Strae rocked back and forth in the chair, singing quietly to Nore. Prin lay on the carpet at her feet, hunched over a book. The only thing keeping her awake was the smell of strawberries filling the cave. "Strae, I have a proposition for you." "What is it?" "I cannot evidently take care of Nore on my own. So…" he sighed, "will you help me?" Strae did not answer. As he took the cake out, he thought of a surefire way to get her to help. "You know, Rosa will have to stay if this one doesn't make it," he said, smiling to himself. Then he heard Strae mutter, "You little, conniving…stupid…Oh all right." Strae had one of the biggest dens in High Home. Rosa never cleaned it so her gold was also renowned as the giant heap of dust and no other dragon would touch it. When Prin had had her cake and night was well under way, Strae and Prin returned home. Kitzer was relieved they were going. Dragons were solitary animals and he didn't really see how he was going to put up with her for at least two years. He sighed, closed his cave doors, lit a few torches, sat in the rocking chair and slept with Nore in his arms.


	6. Step Six: Feet Forwards

Step Six: Feet Forwards

Humans grow and mature. But it doesn't happen quickly. It happens over time, through learning and experience, and sometimes people never mature. But what if something had matured already and still had a giant life ahead of them? What could you teach them? What would it feel like to know there was no more to learn…yet you had a giant hole in your heart… The years ticked by very, very slowly. Kitzer and Strae had taught Nore to walk, she was now eating solid foods, and was talking like a grown up. But that's when more problems erupted. Strae and Kitzer started to get irritable around each other. Soon, Prin stayed home, afraid they would fight again, and every night they did. Nore eating solid foods had caused problems as well, problems that normal humans had. Then, one week, Strae left in a huff and did not return. Kitzer was outraged and left to go sit by himself, leaving a small and walking Nore behind. He was on his way to his Cliffside spot…when he remembered. Flipping around, he sped back. When he arrived at home, he didn't see her. He frantically searched for her. She didn't appear to be in the cave. He dove into the ocean and asked the blues if they had seen her. No one had. Sadly, he flew up and back into his cave. Tears filled his eyes as he saw her standing there, in the middle of the giant room. She smiled at him and waved. Even though she was five years old, she was very advanced. She could read any Draconian and Human literature with ease and could already heal minor wounds. She could speak Draconian fluently, almost better than Kitzer and her English was remarkable. The elder was amazed when, at the age of seven, she started attending the meetings with Kitzer when they spoke to other races. Kitzer taught her all he knew and the other dragons raised her as well. They spoke to Kitzer one night and said that they all felt the were one family now, even the blacks and reds. Nore was loving and never wanted anything nor blamed anyone but herself. She was an excellent cleaner and, with her magic, she started cleaning the dens wonderfully when she turned eight. Even Strae came back and made amends with Kitzer. She wasn't such a great cook though. Kitzer smiled and told her to keep trying…even when she burned his dinner one night. She had just smiled and tried again. Every night, they watched the sunset go down and before the last glimmer went down, they both tolled, "And so ends another day! Please send us good dreams Great Dreaming Dragon!" Nore laughed every time and hugged her father, whether he was a dragon or not. Then she smiled at him. And like Narn with Purn's smile, his heart broke in two and he never looked at her. He closed his eyes to which she always responded, "Oh daddy, you should go easy. Look! You're falling asleep! C'mon, it's time for bed." Then they would light a torch and sleep together, Kitzer curled around her tiny form. More years went by and Kitzer began to realize he had no more to teach her…until she began to question him. She also developed a great curiosity about the human race and wanted to know everything about them. It got worse when she turned 14. "Father, how come I am not a dragon?" "Because you aren't turned into one dear." "No…I mean, I know I can turn into one…but something doesn't feel right when I do. I like being human. Why?" Kitzer was stunned. "How long have you felt this dear?" "Forever I guess…" He looked back at his tome and pondered this when she asked another question. "Dad…who is my mom…" His eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Sighing, he closed the book and looked at her. "Take a ride with me, I'll take you now…" "Where?" "To a place that you'll fear…for no reason." She smiled and put the books away. He turned into a dragon and waited for her to get on his back. When she was aboard, he dove out of the cave and spread his great wings above the water. A blue jumped up and waved hello to Nore as she laughed. The air felt wonderful to her face. Kitzer said nothing, only flew steadily. She watched the pillars of High Home rush past. All the dragons waved as she checked her progress on cleaning their dens. A lot of her magic was at work. Rosa had long been gone and they were all very glad. After awhile, they were on the mainland, where Nore was told never to go. She began to be frightened a bit, but as long as her father was there, she knew she would be all right. She saw the path from the harbor to the village and they flew over the giant forest…to a barren land. Nore leaned over and looked. What she saw was horrific and made her sick to her stomach. Dragon carcasses littered the ground…some already turned to skeletons. Kitzer landed on a cliff overlooking the death as she went to the edge and looked out. The stretch of rotting flesh was vast…as far as she could see. Tears filled her eyes. This was her family. She turned to Kitzer, who's head was bowed. "Father…who did this…" "Humans my daughter. They used to be peaceful, but now they conquer all with their giant wooden weapons and fiery arrows. They kill us for sport and prize." There was hate in his words. Seeing giant tears coming to her father's face made Nore sad. She felt a new feeling well within her heart she had never felt before. It was deep and it sent shivers to her fingers, causing her hands to make fists. She was angry and mad at the humans. And she began to fear for her family's life. "What can we do to stop this?" Kitzer had no answer. She snorted and punched the ground. "You are human dear but these murderers are not like you. They hate us." Nore was taken aback. Had her father just called her the scum that had murdered her family? "Wh…what?" "Your mother was human, Nore…but she was from a different generation. She was peaceful." "I don't understand…" "Nore…I think it's time we went home now." She didn't question him any further nor did she protest. She simply rode home into the setting sun. No chant was said to the sunset as they bedded down. Nore's dreams were filled with all kinds of images of humans and dragons. Her curiosity grew and grew.

Over the course of two more years, dens were constantly kept clean, wars solved and new hunting grounds found. Nore had spent time with all the dragon races, learning their secrets and their accent of the tolling language. Two of the dragons had named themselves her sisters. Wrathing Mortins, a black dragon with a sharp tongue and Malicestanre Melamytholin, a white dragon with a quick wit and great strength had grown to love her. They protected her from the bigger male dragons, for Nore had remained quite small. She loved her sisters dearly and loved the time they spent together. But there was still a giant void in her heart. Kitzer noticed she wasn't as happy as she had been growing up. He watched her looking for signs as to what it was. Then one night, as Nore was readying for bed combing her bright red hair just like her mother, he heard her praying. "Morin…I need an answer. Why am I so empty…is it because I am part human? Why can't I be happy anymore…have I not done a good enough job? I'll try harder…I will…just please, give me an answer and put me at ease. My father is worried about me and I don't want him to fret. Please…help him. Watch over us all as we soar the skies and may we soon join the stars. Ayenm." He shut his eyes as she climbed into her bed, blowing the torch out. He went to the cave entrance, silently turned into a dragon and made for the elder's cave. He called an emergency meeting and everyone was in attendance…except Nore. As she slept, her father made the hardest request he thought he would never have to make.

When she awoke, her father was in her doorway, looking at her. She stretched and smiled at him. "Hello da…" "Shhh…get dressed. Then meet me in the kitchen." He left the doorway and Nore sensed him using a silent spell. She was a bit confused but did as she was told. She pulled her red robe on and brushed her hair again, tucking into her robe. She rubbed her horns, and smiled at herself in the mirror. Then she went to the kitchen. Kitzer was stuffing food into a pack that held clothes and a few little trinkets…including some of his gold. He signaled for her to be quiet. She looked at the entrance and saw it was still dark. Turning back, Kitzer handed her the pack and went to his giant hoard. Climbing up to the top, he grabbed something and slid down. Walking over, he placed a pair of Elvin sai in her hands. She was scared now. Shouldering the pack, she grabbed a belt and fastened the sai to it. Kitzer grabbed a cloak and tied it around her shoulders. He put the hood over her head and told her to stay as quiet as possible. She nodded as he went and turned into a dragon. Then he nodded for her to get on. As she did he said, "Stay low and make no movement." She crouched down, hugging his neck tight. He lifted off quietly and shut the doors silently. He looked around warily and then banked right. He glided on air currents so he was silent as a shadow dancing on mountain sides. Nore watched the cold and eerie towers of High Home go past her as they usually had when she traveled anywhere…only now she felt she wasn't coming back. They glided for a long time and then Nore watched as the mainland came into view. Then, it slowly grew under her. They were landing. He silently padded into the grass on the shore. She slipped from his back as he sat in the moonlight, looming over her like a giant shadow. "Father, what's going on…" Tears filled her eyes. Then he spoke to her in Draconian, his voice soft and strong. "Everything will become clear to you… when you see things through another's eyes. Whatever's meant for you, you will find…everything you need to be the one you need to be. Do not be scared daughter. Only remember…you can trust no one here. You are on your own now…as soon as you couldn't see High Home, you're magic returned to you. Humans will shun you for your horns but do not listen to them. I love you my daughter…but I cannot go with you…" He hugged her close as she cried and then kissed her, turning away. He lifted off as she called after him. His roar made the ground shake and her heart melt. She felt the warm drafts of air as she sank to her knees. He had left her. He was gone and she was in a foreign world…


	7. Step Seven: Alightment

Step Seven: Alightment

Humans will become gossipers. This intention to ruin others' lives by the mere exchanging of words is mainly what will cause the downfall of, quite possibly, the human race as a whole. The ability to do this soon becomes a normality for people who have let others belittle them by the same 'art'. She looked at the rising sun as it came up over the horizon. Her tears fell into her hands, sliding into the ground. She screamed at the vastness of the sky as she gritted her teeth and stood. Nore looked down the long, country path that she had only seen as a line of dirt beneath her for all her life. The trees lining it swayed gently in the autumn breeze. She stood at the beginning of it, unable to move. Finally, sighing heavily and tolling her last Draconian words, she started walking. She drew the hood over her face where no one could see her face. Then an idea came into her head. Humans lived here…the ones that had murdered her family. She smiled a little and continued. The breeze didn't bring a smile to her face as she thought of her father and her family at home. She wondered what was happening and tried to search out one of their minds, but High Home was to far away for her to reach them. She seemed to walk for hours when she finally came to tall, stone walls. She stared up at them, shielding her eyes from the sun. Two guards were walking along the wall as the giant wooden gates opened and another guard stepped out. He approached her with caution as she hid her face under the shadow of the hood. "Who are you and what business have you here?" She stated no reply. "Woman…man…I asked you your name and business in our city." "I wish to rest." She looked at the ground, her voice eerily silent. He nodded and escorted her inside. She snickered as they shut the giant doors. "Tell me guard…what would you do if you saw a dragon?" "I am ordered to slay the foul beast on sight." "Wrong answer…" Nore drew her sword and stabbed the guard without sound nor time to breathe. He fell without anyone seeing as she snuck into the shadows of the tall stone buildings. Wait a minute, she thought, stone? She ignored it for now and sought out another victim. This village was very small and she quickly dropped three more of it's inhabitants. No one seemed to notice. It was a good way to go about it, but it was to slow for her. Stepping into the main road, holding her bloody sword, people stared. Everyone stopped to look and see her. She lifted her head and threw her hand in the air and opened her mouth. She let out a loud chiming noise as a ghostly image unfolded out of her hand. It was giant and it was nothing they had ever seen. The image threw it's arms out and let out a horrid scream. Everyone in the village clamped their hands over their ears as hearts inside chests burst and window shattered. Nore watched with hate as they all slowly died around her. Children cried themselves to death and mother's screamed out their last prayer. Everyone writhed in pain…and died…all around her. She closed her hand and licked her sword clean. "Mmm, you humans have better blood than I thought." She sheathed it, grabbed an apple from a fruit cart and walked down the winding, cobblestone road to the other side of the village. The guards lay on the wall, white eyed. "And now I think my business is done here…" she said as she laid a seed on the ground. She opened the great wooden doors, throwing them into the open plains as the seed spread thin, red roots to anything it could find. As soon as Nore had stepped out of the gate, a waft of wind sped past her and lifted her cloak. The village began to burn…red flames all over. The wind stirred the ash into the air and sent it everywhere. It rained down upon her, burning her face. But it reminded her of home and opened her arms to it. She laughed evilly and spied the guard shack beside the stone wall. A small, scrawny horse was tied to it. She smiled at the animal as she walked towards it. Touching it, it turned into a bright red stallion, with bulging muscles and a bad temper. She hopped into the grand saddle and as she left she muttered, "That's for my uncle…" She kicked the horse as he reared and thundered down the road toward the other villages. She held her hand ready, with giant flames coming forth from them. She would kill all the humans until none remained. But the stone village had baffled her. Humans didn't even know how to properly build a wooden house. She thought about this until she came to the next village. She spied another guard coming out of the open gates to greet her but she pelted him flat with a shot of flame. Everyone in the town ran, screaming the devil had come. Arrows flooded the air but Nore shielded herself with the cloak. They glanced right off as she shot them back. She grinned as the horses' giant hooves echoed on the cobbles. Nore made the village a living Hades. It was a city of fire when she burst through the doors on the other sides. Carcasses of humans littered the main road and laying burning. She cared not. Only waited until she reached the village. But, looking around, she noticed many other advancements. On the horizon, rose a great castle. She stopped the horse and looked. How many years am I? She thought as she calculated in her head. Then she realized the error. She was 1796. Her eyes went wide. They had been killing dragons longer than she thought. In human years she was 1796...but in Draconian years she was 17. This made her anger grow to new heights. The horse grew restless, fueled by her anger. Nore's eyes grew to a fierce glow, one eye red and one eye white. The flame in her hand engulfed her arm, spreading to her shoulder. She raced onto the next village, torching it like the last two. She ran all over the plains, killing village after village of humans…finally reaching the castle.

The guards were in disarray, finally noticing the smoke coming from all their villages. They readied themselves inside the gate, mounting horses and buckling armor. The king was even mounted on his great white mare. He looked at the guards atop the wall as they shouted and pointed. Something was coming. Nore was fast approaching the gates, but stopped a fourth of a mile away. She stood there…on her fire red stallion, waiting for them to come. The guards were baffled. "M'lord, she had stopped her advance." "Who is she?" "I do not know sire. She seems to be a devil or aberration for her arm is aflame." "God help us…" The king signaled for the gates to be opened. Then the knights charged out to meet her. She stood calculating in her head. When they were close enough, she turned into her counterpart…only she chose black. Her massive tail wiped the first line out. The king withdrew himself, surprised by her sudden shape. Horses ran away, dragging their knights with them. Still, most advanced upon her. She shot frozen breath forth from her mouth, making a ton of ice statues before her. She smiled as a knight came behind her and stabbed her horse, bringing it down. He was the only one left…and he stood glaring at her. She glared right back. Baring her teeth, she rushed at him but she somehow missed as the knight stabbed her shoulder with his sword. She roared in pain and let her wings loose. She lazily flapped into the air, turning human with ragged clothes on. Her hand immediately went to cover the deep cut. Blood poured out her fingers. She grit her teeth and looked back. The knight was going to the empty castle. She turned around to make sure everyone except this interesting one, was dead. Surveying the area, she nodded as she saw bodies burnt and mangled. The peculiar one was walking into the castle. She turned invisible and flew in, the doors being open. She alighted on one of the many roof beams and watched him. Her rage to claim his life was great but she knew with a wound there was no way to beat him without her full magic. Somehow he had known she was weak when she had magic on another object. This angered her even more. She finally grew tired of watching him and silently flew out. She flew on and on, still ravaging more villages. But she grew weaker as her supplies diminished and her wound grew infected.

She went on for years, feasting on human bodies and ignoring the many slashes on her arms. The deep one from the knight was badly infected and grew more sickly looking everyday. It was raining now, as she walked down an unknown lands' country road. No village was in sight, her pack was empty and she held her arm. The constant casting had caused her to become very sick. She hadn't slept for fear of being followed and killed…even though she left none alive. The rain pelted at her even though it wasn't a hard rain. Her blood left a trail which she regretted. She finally collapsed in the middle of the road. She almost closed her eyes, but knew she had to get off the road. Nore dragged herself with one arm to the lane and turned into the ditch, safe but she hurt all over. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and drifted into fever dreams. But she was never fully asleep, for when it was well into the night, she felt tiny hands on her shoulder. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. When she looked to her left, where her arm had been ravished, she saw a small little boy bandaging it to the best of his ability. She said nothing, only watched his thin form help her. It baffled her so much she dared not alert him. When he was done, he smiled at her. She just blinked at him. "Oh good, you are alive! I am glad of that!" She had no energy to answer. Only nodded slowly. "Aye miss, you are dreadfully hot. Must have caught a cold out here in the rain. Can you stand?" As she tried to, her hood came away, revealing her horns. Quickly her hand flew to them. The small child laughed. "Those are nice! Why do you hide them?" She was surprised once again. Quietly, she muttered, "Aren't you going to kill me?" "Oh no! I would never kill you miss! You're…," he blushed, "to pretty to have such a fate." She smiled softly. He put his tiny hand in hers and helped her up. Her arms felt better and she thanked him for it. Nore mind was curious again. Why didn't I kill him at first sight? He is a human after all, she thought. "C'mon, you can stay with us!" "Us?" "My sister and me! We'd love it if you had supper with us too!" She let him lead her on. For what reason, she knew not. He dragged her up the road a ways then turned into the forest beside the road. It was a sparse forest, not many trees…more like a grassland. Up ahead of them was a small abandoned wooden house. There were rags over the windows and the door was just a large piece of bark. He led her on smiling and singing to himself. I hope he doesn't want to eat me, she though as he opened the door for her. It was very dark but she could make out another small form in the darkness, sitting by a small candle. "Oh Krane! You're back! And you brought a friend!" "Yeah Mary! And guess what! She's gots horns too!" "Neat, may I see miss?" The small little girl, no bigger than the boy came up to her as she knelt down and shined them in the firelight. She ran her little hand over them as her mouth gaped open. "They are lovely lady. Oh, you look hungry! Please, come and eat with us!" She led Nore to the candle and sat down, leaning up against the wall. She was actually smiling. Ok, maybe the little ones aren't so bad, she thought. Mary handed her a piece of bread and a few berries with a wooden bowl of water. The two little kids prayed for a moment and then began eating. The food was not entirely pleasing to her stomach but she ate it anyway. The water was cool in her mouth after burning all those villages. She saw they wore rags, burned a bit and had holes in them. The little girl was in a cotton gown and the little boy had on his working trousers which looked the same as the young girls'. She wondered about the burned spots and finally summed enough energy to speak. "Why do you live here? And why do you wear those clothes…with burns on them?" The two children looked sad as the Krane replied, "Our father and mother were killed. Someone came through on a fire demon and burned the village. We were in the cellar, canning vegetables when we heard mother scream. Mary and me waited for the thunder of hooves to pass then went to go see mama. But when we came up…there was nothing but red fire…and mama wouldn't move. Mary found papa…but he didn't wake up either. So we ran, but the gate was burning. We knew we had to get out because the fire was coming closer to us so we jumped through, burning or clothes a wee bit. We had no food but mama and papa raised us good. So we came here. We had played here a lot and there were serpents and rabbits we could eat if we needed. And that's why miss…" Nore's heart shattered as Mary started to cry. She opened her arms up and wrapped them around her. The little girl clung to her robe and buried her face in it's soft fabric. Krane also came over, careful of her left arm and sat with his sister. They all huddled together as Krane asked, "Will you stay with us miss?" Nore thought about it. She began to cry as well, though Krane did not see for the candle went out. "Yes, I will stay." He smiled and fell asleep beside her. She stayed awake all night. She vowed never to kill again…for she now saw that the humans suffered the same feelings when they lost their family. But sleep did claim her and her eyes lazily shut. She and the children slept the next day as well.

A year had passed and the kids grew healthier with Nore's skilled magic to aid in hunts. There was plenty of food…and plenty of time to play. Nore's arm had healed within the week and now she taught the children little spells. They charmed butterflies to play with and floated above the ground. When Nore had turned into a dragon, they had not been scared. They were playing right outside the house this day, in summer. Nore sat reading and watching them from the step. They played tag and laughed aloud. The day drew on and Nore became more engrossed in her book, almost unaware of the screams. She quickly looked up. A wolf had a hold of Mary's arm and the other two were chasing Krane. Nore dropped her book and tackled the wolf on Mary. Mary sat crying and holding her arms, both bleeding badly. Then she heard Krane screams and saw one of the giant gray bodies pounce on him. Nore's eyes went wide as she watched ragged clothing be thrown into the air. Then his screams stopped. Mary screamed, watching the same horror as Nore. One of the wolves, with a bloody muzzle, came after Mary again. There were to many to protect her from. So Nore grabbed her up and flew into the air. But the wolf caught her ankle on her way up. Nore tolled her dragon bell voice in pain. She quickly turned her head and shot a flame at the wolf. It let go and spun around on the ground, burning to death. The other one still feasted on Krane's little body. Nore heart was aflame. She dove at it with her claws free. She slashed it's shoulder but the one she had tackled, tackled her out of the air, sending her tumbling to the ground. Mary was thrown from her arms, as she lay on the ground. The little girl screamed as Nore finally came two…but no tin time. The greedy wolves maliciously killed Mary and tore her body to shreds. Nore summed up all her strength and ripped them limb from limb. She sat tearing at them until the sun was set. Sitting in the pool of red blood, she breathed slowly. She saw horrid sights of the little ones and turned her head away, sickened at the sight of it. She got up slowly and started digging in front of the house, spilling tears on the tiny graves. When the moon was high, they lay in the ground as she knelt on their graves, clutching fists of fresh dirt. "I can't protect anyone…WHY CAN'T I FIND MY PLACE!!!" She screamed as she got up and ran…she just ran.

She went from village to village, sleeping in stables and in the inn if she had found a few coins. The towns people gossiped about her horns and her weird appearance. Her ears heard it all, but her heart cared not. None knew of her plight and none ever would. She only carried her sword, wore the cloak and Mistress Garb, and carried the journal she had started at Mary and Krane's house. It had been their gift to her when she turned 1897. The mother's shielded curious children's eyes when she offered a kind smile at the children and father's held weapon hilt ready. The made fun at her saying things like 'She-devil has come to us…look at those…those horns!' and 'Good Lord…that hair is unnatural!' Indeed, she did have her mother's hair, bright red but Nore's was straight. Even as she passed through a village, the chased her away, beating her with Holy Books and sticks. The children never came at her, only smiled at her kind face softened with hatred from them. She never hurt them but accepted the punishment. She had read some of these Holy Books and had seen 'thou shalt not kill' right in the front. Nore had decided to give up hate and killing things and accept that being shunned was her punishment for trying to take revenge out on them…even thought she still felt they deserved it. After that village and a lot more years, she was almost 21 Draconian, which meant she was about 2100. She had almost lost track as many dragons did after they were 2000 in human years. She was weary again and but her outer appearance looked perfect. She seemed to be in good health…except for the frown that crossed her face. She saw another village up ahead, surrounded by wooden walls and a giant wooden gate. No one guarded it and doors opened right up. Her heart twisted when she saw a quaint, short path leading to an inn, where many knights, mages, sorcerers, and other people were gathered talking and laughing. Then, as she approached the busy place, she spied a smiling dragon, laying down and talking amongst the villagers as if he was one of them. Her heart jumped and she let a smile cross her face. She walked on past the hanging sign that read 'WELCOME TO THE NAMELESS VILLAGE'


	8. Add On To Step Seven After the Second Pa...

She was making her way to another village when she collapsed on the road, to tired from her blood loss and infection spreading down her arm.

Nore awoke inside a cage suspended in the air. Her arm had not been cared for and her body ached all over. She moved to stand but found she could not. Nore tried again and hit solid iron bars. She growled and tried to cast a spell but the magic only burnt her and made her arm hurt worse.

Gritting her teeth, she looked around the room through blurred eyes. It was dark and smelled heavily of sweat, death and ale. They were normal stone walls… but there was no window.

As she had been examining her captive surroundings, a huge guard had opened the door and there, beside him, stood a fat king. Nore's ears went back and she roared at him loudly.

"Feisty ain't she sir?" chuckled the guard.

The king only snorted and turned, leaving. The guard however, advanced on Nore's cage.

She went tense, watching him move around her. He stuck his spear inside the cage all of a sudden and pierced her side. Nore yelped out and grabbed the bars of the cage.

The guard left the spear in her side with a smile as he watched her in pain. She gasped for breath as her side bled heavily, trying not to move for fear the spear would scar and tear her muscles.

He called out the doorway to his fellows and they all came in, grinning at her. Nore could only sit and watch as they all sat and talked.

"She's a looker ain't she?"

"And a fighter too… look at those muscles!"

"I call first dibs tonight boys!" one of them remarked.

Nore wondered what he meant, but she passed out in before she could find out.

A few moments later, blazing hot water hit her hard, making her awaken with a roar. She lashed out at the bars, forgetting where she was until she banged her head on one and grimaced.

"C'mon lassie. Grun's got you for tonight," James said, opening the cage.

Nore leaped out, only to find she fell to the floor. Heavy shackles had been placed upon her feet and hands, weighing her down. She looked up at the guard as he lifted one of the chains with ease and pulled her forward a bit. Her ears went flat and she bit his leg, digging her teeth into it, almost meeting bone.

He yelped and more guards rushed in, whipping her and smacking her away. She was forced to let go as one hit her under her chin with the hilt of his broadsword. Nore was knocked backwards and flat on the ground. They all surrounded her and some bent down, pinning her to the floor. She struggled against them, fighting for everything she held dear.

A flash of metal was what caught her eye next. Then there was pain, lots of pain. Nore looked over and saw they were slashing her arms open, blood slowly leaking from them like wine from a spilled cup.

"Now you'll come eh?" one of them growled at her, picking her up.

She tried to fight but her arms had gone numb from blood loss. Nore still wouldn't give up, kicking out with her legs. Her dragon sized talons ripped out through the toes of her boots and slashed a guard. He immediately fell dead, her talons having ripped his neck apart.

She turned on the next one, but was slashed at with a sword. The blade stuck in her leg and she yelped loudly. Weighing her leg down, all she could do was meagerly struggle.

"All right, now you'll come!" James laughed.

Nore was drug down to a room and thrown onto a bed. Then a guard stepped inside, shed of all his armor. She sat up on the bed, but the guard came at her and she fell back, passed out once again.

If it was night or day, she wouldn't have known. Nore awoke in her cage again. A guard opened the door and the scent of alcohol came over her. She shut her eyes but the guard sent his hand through and forced her mouth open.

"Here ya go! Hahaha!" he laughed, pouring burning liquor down her throat.

She slashed at his arm and he screamed loudly, then she thrust her foot through and gutted him in a swipe. He fell to the floor without a sound.

Nore sat there, wondering how long she had been out. Then she remembered she had been violated thru the night. Growling, she decided to test the bars. As she touched them, something frozen and sharp tan through her veins and she yelped. Another guard came in and saw his fellow laying dead on the floor.

He looked up and shook his head at her with a grin. Then he removed his sword and ran at the cage, holding it before him. Nore tried to dodge it, but she couldn't move around in the tight space and the sword pierced through her shoulder coming out the back. She gasped and choked on her breath as he pulled it out fast.

"Don't even try to pass out," he said to her before he stormed back out and the others greeted him.

Nore was dazed and leaned against the bars, only to feel the sharp tinge of the magic. She yelped again and reached up, touching her shoulder. When she found she couldn't heal it, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, her stomach growling greatly.

It was impossible to catch any sleep. The dragon had lost so much blood, had not eaten and was unable to lay down that she could barely keep her eyes open. A guard came in every so often and grabbed her, anywhere. Sometimes she was drug to the room with the bed and violated as well.

Soon, Nore tried to get away, fearing she would lose her freedom forever. She waited for one of them to come in one night, staying quiet and making sure he was alone. When he opened the cage, she fell out to the floor and laid there. The guard, who's name was Irun, chuckled and shook his head.He began to drag her out of the room to the bedroom but Nore told herself she would not give in. She got to her feet, hunched over though. The guard was whistling and not paying attention as Nore threw the chains over his head and broke his neck, the both of them falling to the ground.

She quickly bit at him, tearing off meat to eat and becoming quite a mess. Then she grabbed the keys and undid the locks on her shackles… or so she thought.

The key would not undo them so she gave up and listened closely before going up the stairs from what she suspected was the dungeon. A few guards were coming down them so she uttered a spell to manifest a spike trap on one of the steps.

When they passed over it, they both had giant, sharp spikes driven up through them. Nore smiled and ran on up the steps.

When she reached the top, she was in a corridor of the castle. Slinking around, she found a door and lunged for it.

The guards were on her the next moment. Arrows flooded her wings and back, making her roar as she fell down to the floor. She tried to crawl for it, but one grabbed her by the hair and threw her down the steps to the dungeon. He walked down, followed by a small army.

They took her and chained her down to the floor, many of the arrow shafts breaking but still inside her. She fought killing almost half of them in her fury. Many of the bones in her hand broke as she did, and her arm becoming broken as well, twisting it in the shackle.

When she was secured to their satisfaction, one kneeled over her, sitting on her stomach. She couldn't breathe as he leaned over to her hand and was handed an odd looking tool much like a pair of pliers. Nore couldn't begin to think what happened next.

The guard began ripping her claws off her hands and toes.

Nore cried and screamed in agony only to have that burning liquor thrown inside her mouth and burn her insides. She tossed her head but none of it was to her avail.

After they were done, Nore lay defeated and crying, sadly given into them. She was starved, dehydrated and stripped of all her dignity and couldn't bear to fight again.

The guards smiled and congratulated each other as one dragged her back to the cage. She didn't care about the bars, leaning on them and feeling knives slicing through her veins constantly. Nore was a broken shell of a half blood and she knew it.

Unknowing of how long it had been or what time of day it was, she awoke to a scratching noise on a side of the wall. Looking over her horridly infected shoulder, she saw someone was opening the door to her cell. She turned her head and didn't give another thought, thinking it was another guard who was going to violate her again.

She heard the click of the lock on the cage door however and warm hands softly help her out.

"The king says you are to be released. You have done your time he says," the thin man whispered to her.

Nore had no words, no breath to give in response. She thought it a trick of the guards. Following the man up the stairs, she was released through a side door on the castle into the forest.

"Don't even return here or harm anyone," he murmured as he undid her chains and pushed her out, slamming the door.

Nore stood there, then ran as fast as she could to the forest. Every muscle hurt and her skin was bloodied and cut. The gash from the guard was infected so much as to making her arm numb. She clutched it however and ran on.


End file.
